Immortality
by XLadySnowX
Summary: Death is not the end. Death can never be the end." Rosalie has done something to Bella that she has to live with forever. True Blood Xover. Rosalie Hale/Eric Northman. Summary could be better. AU. One-shot.


**Immortality.**

**I love the idea of Eric Northman and Rosalie Hale being together… don't ask me why! So I had to write this short story while I was up and bored one night… don't ask me why either. **

**True Blood/Twilight crossover! I plan on writing a longer Eric/Rosalie one when I get the time… oh, and finish Melancholy, of course. **

**Enjoy!**

---

She lived for this. She wasn't going to lie about it. The hunting was necessary, but the running, the exhilaration of it… ecstasy. Living. Well… if living was what you could call it. The hunt was what kept her going, anyway. In her human life, she never would've even thought of harming another human being. In fact, she spent most of her human life helping people when she could. The only time she'd ever harmed other humans… well, that was a long time ago, and she didn't like to think about that.

Her legs moved at a blinding speed as she shot through the forest like a bullet from a smoking gun. The moonlight shined down on the land around her, illuminating her surroundings in a ghostly glow. Somewhere, probably miles away, an owl cooed. She could hear _him_ follow at his silent pace a few yards behind her. Monitoring her, of course.

It only felt like yesterday that she left her family – the only people she ever loved – to join this lifestyle. She turned away from them as if they didn't matter. She couldn't bear to look at them again, especially Edward, especially after what she did. It was funny, how she would have been the one to kill Bella by accident.

If only she hadn't been alone with Bella at the time. Maybe someone could've restrained her, and then Bella would still be alive. If only Bella hadn't been so fucking klutzy and slice her hand open in front of her, maybe she would still be alive. But no – fate was cruel, and unrepentant.

Rosalie couldn't even stick around to suffer the consequences, like she should've done. Like Carlisle had always told her to do. Well did Carlisle ever teach her how to react when she murdered the only girl her beloved brother's ever loved in cold blood?

No, he didn't.

She hadn't seen her family in twenty years. But it seemed like no time had passed at all.

It wasn't long after she'd left her entire life behind, left Emmett behind with nothing but an "I'm sorry, please forgive me" note when she met _him. _Radiant, beautiful, strong but terrifying, sinister and cruel, Eric Northman welcomed her into his so-called "family" with open arms.

No more vegetarian life for Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Of course, they'd made new stuff – synthetic blood – otherwise known as "Tru Blood" – that could sustain vampires without them needing to kill people. Unfortunately, that only worked for Eric's type of vampire – it was completely useless to hers. Therefore, she had to kill often – though she tried to do it was infrequently as possible, sometimes going for months on end without feeding.

And Eric's encouragement to feed didn't help her at all.

There was one time, when Rosalie first joined his family, that she had refused to drink human blood again – because that meant that she'd really left her family, and that thought made her eyes sting with tears that would never come. She rocked back and forth in the fetal position in a dark room.

It was that time did she finally realize the full extent of Eric's influence.

All he had to do was stroke her cheek, brush kisses along her jaw and breath against her ear: "Come." And Rosalie swayed so fast it was unbelievable. She took a human life, and that was that.

She couldn't go back to them now. She didn't want to look at Carlisle's disappointed face. At Esme's sad one. She didn't want to look at Emmett's heartbroken and betrayed expression.

Rosalie especially didn't want to see Edward's dead face – if he even still existed, that was. Her undead heart panged so painfully she cried out.

Nobody had even tried to come find her. And she didn't blame them – not at all.

Stopping in her tracks, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her acute senses picked up on everything. The cleanness of the air – she could even smell rain coming, so she'd have to be quick. The rain dampened her senses and made it harder to hunt.

She could hear a quiet heartbeat somewhere in the distance, and without thinking, she ran off in that direction. Eric was following closer behind her, now.

In a matter of minutes she emerged from the forest, to come and see the new waitress at Merlotte's (one day she'd have to apologize to poor, unfortunate Sam Merlotte for killing off all of his waitresses… most of the girls in Bon Temps were now too scared to work for him – except Arlene and Sookie, that is). She was a tiny girl with long dark brown hair.

Her mouth fell open slightly. This girl could've been Bella's doppelganger. Her throat closed up in grief and hunger as she thought of Bella again, and she was ashamed. She scolded herself.

_Don't think. Just do. Feed. That's what you are. A bloodthirsty animal._

With a quiet snarl she darted forward, took the girl's neck in her hands and bit into her jugular vein. In the process, she snapped the girl's neck. There was no reason for her to suffer. Her blood was the sweetest thing in the world, and she gorged herself on it, until she'd drained her completely.

Rosalie dropped her body without looking at her again. She heaved and shuddered with a vengeance. She wiped the blood away from her mouth, and she wanted to flick it aside, but like the savage she was, she licked it from her fingers.

For what felt like an eternity after, Rose just stood there, staring at nothing, loathing what she'd become.

She turned when she heard Eric chuckle from behind her. Like always, every time she looked at him, she was startled by his beauty. Some may say he was the male equivalent of her. But he was far more powerful than she could ever dream of being. She stared at him with a milky expression as he approached her.

He stopped when they were a mere inch apart, and he took her face in his large hands. She flinched at first, but quickly became liquid beneath his touch. He licked the blood she'd missed from the corner of her lips, and she moaned as he carefully touched his lips to hers.

He whispered something to her in Swedish but she wasn't quite sure of what it was. But he was comforting her. He stroked her hair with a lover's touch. Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned against him, resting her head against his chest as she listened to his still heart.

Death is not the end  
Death can never be the end.

Our mind thinks of death.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality.

---

**Read, review, lemme know what you think…**

**Please, no flames, because I wrote this story while I was almost zombie tired so haha. I hope you liked!**


End file.
